


Remembering You

by amPBian



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amPBian/pseuds/amPBian
Summary: This one goes out to that person who was more than an acquaintance but less than a friend from college. He was one jolly, talented fellow. I still regret my intorverted self's decision of not getting to know him better.He took his life two years ago, and the pain of his death shook me. I saw his face in the crowd a few days ago, hence I decided to remember him through this. Maybe someone out there is living the life that could have been his. And I hope, with all my heart, that s/he will find the happiness, contentment, and peace that he did not find in this lifetime.This one's for you Carlo! Thank you for the smiles and memories though they were few and far in between. Thank you for the kind eyes and listening ears. Thank you for the versions of you that we got to meet. Thank you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Remembering You

I knew you for years  
Though not that well  
I have heard about your tears  
But I chose not to dwell

Perharps it was the loss  
Or maybe it was the pain  
Perhaps it was the abrupt pause  
But your memories still remain

I always thought that you were brave, braver than most  
You faced life head on, no matter the cost  
And maybe it was this thought that I have let you be  
I have decided that I am not one to see  
For you were someone who does things happily

You were one unique fellow, always braving the shallows  
Never one to be a shadow, because you chose to be a swallow

So, this one is for you, wherever you might be  
Up there in the skies, or any place where you would rather be  
I wish you saw me as a friend, and hoped that you did not feel unseen  
This is for the many versions of you and all the could have beens

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to that person who was more than an acquaintance but less than a friend from college. He was one jolly, talented fellow. I still regret my intorverted self's decision of not getting to know him better.
> 
> He took his life two years ago, and the pain of his death shook me. I saw his face in the crowd a few days ago, hence I decided to remember him through this. Maybe someone out there is living the life that could have been his. And I hope, with all my heart, that s/he will find the happiness, contentment, and peace that he did not find in this lifetime.
> 
> This one's for you Carlo! Thank you for the smiles and memories though they were few and far in between. Thank you for the kind eyes and listening ears. Thank you for the versions of you that we got to meet. Thank you.


End file.
